Dulces Sueños
by Hareth
Summary: Poco a poco se van aclarando las cosas aunque para ella no va a ser fácil asimilar la verdad ¿podríamos nosotros en su misma situación?
1. Pesadilla

**PESADILLA**

**15 de Agosto**

_Oscuridad, frío, silencio, solo el sonido de su propia respiración le acompañaba en la nada. Miraba hacia todos los lados buscando algo pero no había nada, solo ella._

_Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, su respiración cada vez era más agitada, comenzó a sollozar ¿dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Sus sollozos se cortaron, alguien pronunciaba su nombre, alguien siseaba su nombre._

_Tomó aire, quería preguntar quién era pero eso le aterrorizaba sin embargo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo._

_-¿Quién eres y dónde estoy? -Ana intentaba distinguir algo mirando hacia todos los lados pero solo había oscuridad._

_-Estás dónde tú quieras estar. –El siseo comenzó a hablar. Era una voz profunda, sensual pero terrorífica._

_-Pero yo no quiero estar aquí. –Ana seguía sollozando._

_-Ahora eso no importa, lo que realmente importa es que estás aquí._

_-¿Qué es este lugar?_

_-Nuestro rincón, un lugar para nosotros solos. Puede ser cualquier lugar y ninguno, será lo que nosotros deseemos._

_-¡Por favor! Dime dónde estoy y quién eres. –Comenzó a temblar, tenía miedo, quería salir de aquel lugar pero no podía moverse._

_-Tranquila preciosa, eso lo descubrirás muy pronto..._

Alguien la agarró por detrás, fuertemente pero sin dañarla, sentía su frialdad, tanto que parecía que se le iba a congelar la sangre y solo pudo chillar.

Se despertó en la cama sudorosa y chillando. Le costó mucho darse cuenta de que simplemente había sido una pesadilla, un mal sueño.

No recordaba que hubiera tenido ninguna pesadilla como esa en su vida, solamente cuando era niña soñaba con seres encapuchados pero nada más.

Aún sentía el frío en su cuerpo, todavía sentía la presencia de aquel ser. El sudor que recorría su cuerpo era frío, cada gota congelaba daba vez más su piel y comenzó a tiritar.

Se levantó y se fue hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha bien caliente, miró el reloj, eran las 3:00 de la madrugada, todavía le quedaban tres horas para levantarse e ir a trabajar.

Comenzó a desvestirse aunque sin saberlo se sentía incómoda, tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba, tenía la sensación que no estaba sola en el cuarto de baño.

Se miró al espejo, tenía ojeras y aun sudaba. Lo que le sorprendió fue su pelo, que era negro como el tizón y que misteriosamente estaba bien arreglado, acarició su cabello con la mano, nada ni un enredo, ni un pelo mal puesto, nadie se creería que acababa de levantarse de la cama.

Sus ojos marrón verdosos estaban más brillantes que nunca y uno de ellos esta mucho más claro. Siempre había tenido uno más claro que el otro pero solo se apreciaba cuando le daba la luz directamente aunque esta vez estaba notablemente más claro.

-¿Qué me sucede esta noche? –Ana preguntaba al espejo como queriendo que éste le respondiera.

El frío había cesado, la ducha le había sentado bien, se puso el albornoz y comenzó a secarse con una toalla el pelo. Comenzó a recogérselo con las horquillas para que no estuviera muy enredado al día siguiente, al ser ondulado solía enredarse bastante. Uno de los ganchos se le cayó al suelo, lo recogió y cuando se miró de nuevo en el espejo vio una sombra detrás ella.

Ana se paralizó, el pánico hizo que ni siquiera intentara correr, su respiración se aceleró, el corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente, había alguien ahí y ella ni siquiera podía moverse.

De pronto oyó un siseo pronunciando su nombre, era como un susurro, como una corriente de aire que la envolvía y acariciaba su piel. Ana en un impulso, se giró y la sombra no estaba, no había nadie detrás, no había nada y solo se podía oír el goteo del grifo de la bañera.

Ana cerró fuertemente el grifo y con el miedo todavía en el cuerpo bajó a la cocina a por un poco de agua.

La casa era sencilla, en la primera planta el salón que por medio de una barra americana se separaban la cocina y el salón, en la primera planta había dos habitaciones y el baño.

Para bajar a la cocina encendió todas las luces del camino, estaba asustada y eso de ir a oscuras por la casa no le atraía demasiado. Sacó el agua del frigorífico y se llenó un vaso hasta arriba, cuando se lo bebió se sintió mucho mejor y comenzó a reírse.

-¡Menuda tonta! Estoy muerta de miedo por una maldita pesadilla, soy boba, vamos.

Lavó el vaso y miró el reloj de la cocina. Eran las 5:45 de la madrugada.

-¡Imposible! Este reloj debe estar mal, no puedo haber tardado tanto.

Se dirigió al cuarto para comprobar la hora y obtuvo la misma respuesta. Desconcertada fue a la mesilla de noche para buscar su reloj, el cual le indicaba la misma hora.

-¡Qué pasa! Debo de estar alucinando, es imposible.

Para confirmarlo con certeza se dirigió al salón y encendió el televisor, el noticiario y para sorpresa de Ana le indicaba la hora exacta 5:50.

Se quedó extrañada, la ducha no había sido tan larga como para dos horas ¿Dónde se había ido el tiempo?

No le quedaba tiempo para seguir durmiendo así que decidió desayunar y prepararse para ir a trabajar.

Mientras desayunaba, pensaba una y otra vez lo que había hecho en el baño y calculando el tiempo que había tardado, las cuentas no le salían. Estaba lo de la sombra, pero eso había sido su imaginación o producto del sueño que tenía o que ya estaba predispuesta a ver algo después de la pesadilla.

Recordar la visión del baño dio escalofríos, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, se pensaba que había entrado alguien a robar aunque en ese pueblo parecía imposible.

Ana vivía en Honiton, era un pequeño pueblo al sur de Inglaterra. Vivía sola, siempre había estado sola. Su vida había transcurrido dentro de un orfanato en Londres, nunca nadie quiso adoptarla y nunca nadie le dijo quién fue su familia, simplemente la ignoraron. Solo una Hermana que entró en el orfanato dos años antes de irse ella, había sido cariñosa con ella, todavía seguían en contacto y solían hablar largas horas por teléfono.

En Honiton había encontrado buenos amigos y un buen trabajo, quizá no el mejor pero no se podía quejar.

Trabajaba en una cafetería, eran cuatro compañeras, Carla, Bea, Andy y ella, el jefe solía ir para ver cómo funcionaba el negocio cada mes, eso les dejaba bastante libertad para llevar la cafetería como querían, mientras hubiera buenos resultados podían hacer lo que ellas quisieran, siempre con unas reglas de por medio.

Llegó a las 6:45 a la cafetería que estaba situada muy cerca de su casa, comenzó a prepararlo todo para poder abrir el local a las 7:30.

-¡Hola Ana! –Siento llegar un poco tarde pero es que me he quedado dormida.

-¡Buenos días Carla! Tranquila no pasa nada. ¿Qué tal ayer por la tarde? ¿Mucho trabajo?

-La verdad es que sí, el comedor estaba lleno y no te cuento nada de la terraza, abarrotada, parecía que regalábamos algo con el café. ¡Uy chica! Tienes mala cara ¿no has dormido bien?

-No la verdad es que no, llevo una noche de sobresaltos.

-¿Y eso?

-Nada una horrible pesadilla.

Ana contaba a Carla lo sucedido mientras entre las dos acondicionaban la cafetería para poder abrir.

-Eso es el cansancio, menos mal que dentro de poco te vas de vacaciones.

-Sí eso será, pero era tan real, que todavía siento ese frío.

-¡Voy a abrir! ¿Vale? –dijo Carla sin hacer mucho caso al último comentario.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

El día pasó rápido, tuvieron un montón de trabajo y eso hizo que Ana se olvidara por unas horas de su pesadilla. Aquella noche no tuvo ningún mal sueño y ni los días siguientes.

**20 de Agosto.**

-¡Mañana, por si alguien no se ha enterado, comienzan mis vacaciones! –dijo Ana riéndose.

-No hace falta que me lo restriegues todo el rato. –le dijo Bea con media sonrisa.

Bea era además de su compañera de trabajo, una de sus mejores amigas, cuando los turnos de ellas coincidían, siempre quedaban para ir juntas al trabajo ya que estaban en la misma calle a pocos metros la una de la otra.

Ya eran las 21:30, habían cerrado la cafetería y comenzaron su regreso a casa.

-¿Tomamos algo? –dijo Ana.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, no todas comenzamos mañana las vacaciones. Me toca abrir y tengo que madrugar, si quieres quedamos mañana por la tarde, estoy libre.

-De acuerdo, te llamo mañana.

-Bien, hasta mañana.

Se despidieron en la casa de Bea y Ana comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, iba concentrada en lo que haría al día siguiente, su primer día de vacaciones pero algo le hizo pararse en seco. Se acercó un poco más y lo vio con claridad, había una silueta frente a su puerta, no se movía pero tenía la sensación de que la miraba fijamente. De pronto se levantó una brisa y Ana pudo sentir y oír de nuevo aquel siseo pronunciando su nombre detrás de ella. Se giró, su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba asustada, con las manos temblorosas comenzó a abrir el bolso para sacar el móvil y llamar a la policía. De nuevo el siseo pero esta vez venía de la dirección contraria, se volvió a girar, la silueta ya no estaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr hacia su casa. Con el móvil todavía en una mano, intentó sacar las llaves, de nuevo el siseo llamándola, esto hizo que se le cayeran las llaves.

Las recogió rápidamente y después de varios intentos pudo abrir la puerta, volvió a oír su nombre pero ahora más cerca que nunca, pegó un chillido y entró en la casa, cerró la puerta a cal y canto.

Comenzó a llorar, nunca había sentido nada parecido ¿quién le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué a ella?

Con el cuerpo aun temblándole, dejó las llaves y el móvil en la entrada, se dirigió decidida hacia el teléfono fijo y marcó.

-Policía local de Honiton ¿qué desea? –Del auricular salía una voz femenina que parecía más una máquina que una persona.

-Sí, policía.

-Sí ¿qué desea?

-Escuche, vivo en la Avenida 13, número 56 y creo que alguien me persigue.

-¿Puede describir al sujeto?

-Eh, sujeto...sí bueno no, solo vi una silueta pero...

-Pero no puede describir al sujeto.

-No, pero me llama por mi nombre y estaba en mi puerta y...

-¿No es posible que el sujeto se haya confundido de casa?

-Pero no puede ser, me llama por mi nombre con un siseo...

-La llama con un siseo. –La voz parecía más artificial que antes.

-¡Sí, maldita estúpida! ¡Me llama con un siseo!

-Cálmese, señorita, solo apunto lo que usted me dice.

-Perdone, es que estoy muy nerviosa.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ahora el sujeto?

-¿Qué? No sé, ha desaparecido.

-¿Ha desaparecido?

-Sí, cuando volví a mirar ya no... ya no estaba.

-Lo siento señorita pero con esta declaración no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Pero cómo que no? Le estoy diciendo que alguien me persigue.

-Sí señorita, pero no dice nada del sujeto y lo del siseo... Lo único que podemos hacer es mandar una patrulla para que vaya y compruebe si hay alguien rondando por la zona. Lo más seguro que fuera un ladrón o un borracho y al verla a usted acercándose se ha marchado. No podemos hacer más.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Gracias.

Ana colgó el teléfono no muy convencida de las teorías de la operadora, había sentido auténtico pánico y tenía la certeza de que no era ni por un ladrón y ni por un borracho.

Comprobó la puerta para ver si estaba bien cerrada y comprobó todas las ventanas de la casa, esa noche no dormiría muy tranquila.

Decidió darse un largo baño para calmar los ánimos, subió al cuarto de baño, llenó la bañera con agua caliente, echó sales de baño y se introdujo en ella para relajarse.

Otra vez frío, la oscuridad, cerró los ojos deseando que eso no estuviera sucediendo, "solo es un sueño".

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, solo pudo ver una larga mesa, ella estaba sentada en un extremo. Alrededor no había nada, solo aquella mesa de color negro y en el otro extremo una silueta, la misma que vio en su puerta, o eso creía._

_La sangre comenzó a bombearle todo el cuerpo, eso no podía estar sucediendo, volvía a sentir el miedo recorrerle por la espalda y una sensación de impotencia se apoderó de ella._

_-Te ves bella, esta noche. –De nuevo la voz siseante._

_Ana se miró las manos, el cuerpo, sorprendida de lo que veía. Se tocó el pelo y la cara, estaba vestida, peinada y maquillada de época._

_-Esto solo es un sueño, solo tengo que despertar._

_-¿Eso es lo que crees? –La silueta se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a ella._

_-Sí, solo es una pesadilla y no te acerques a mí._

_-¿De qué tienes miedo? Solo es un sueño según tú, no tienes nada qué temer ¿no?_

_-Sí digo..no. –Ana comenzaba a sudar, su pulso se aceleró, ver a aquel sujeto acercándose le infundía pánico. –Sé que puedo despertar si yo quiero._

_-En eso te equivocas preciosa, solo yo puedo permitir eso. –La silueta estaba situada justamente detrás de ella._

_Ana se giró para verle, quería verle la cara, saber quién era pero ya se había ido y una voz junto a su oreja la sobresaltó._

_-Dentro de poco, no me temerás, dentro de poco estaremos unidos al fin._

_Ana quiso mirarle pero él se lo impidió._

_-Aun no preciosa, aun no puedes verme. –Su mano acarició su cabello._

El frío inundó todo su cuerpo, parecía oprimirla y casi no podía respirar, eso hizo que se despertara.

Se encontraba sentada encima de la cama jadeando, todavía sentía como le faltaba aire a sus pulmones y necesitó bastante tiempo para regular su respiración.

Pronto se dio cuenta en dónde estaba y las cosas no le cuadraban.

-Yo estaba en la bañera.

Corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, se acercó a la bañera y tocó el fondo con un dedo, estaba mojado. Como un acto reflejo fue hacia el albornoz, estaba húmedo.

-No puede ser, no recuerdo nada.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta al verse en el espejo, su pelo estaba peinado, tenía un recogido de medio lado haciendo que el pelo cayera en forma de cascada y decorado con flores, su cara también estaba maquillada.

Se despeinó con furia y se lavó la cara para quitarse ese maquillaje, cuando volvió a mirarse al espejo sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

Fue a la habitación, se tumbó en la cama y agarrada a la almohada comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué me sucede? –Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Cuando se calmó un poco, tomó una decisión, iría a un psicólogo, las cosa que hacía y que sentía no eran normales.


	2. Cambios en la marca

**2. Cambios en la Marca**

* * *

><p>En toda la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que estuvo viendo todo lo que ponían en la televisión, lo cual no era mucho.<p>

Decidió buscar en la guía telefónica cualquier consulta psicológica cerca de su casa, llamó a la primera que encontró. Nunca había creído en los psicólogos, siempre había pensado que eran charlatanes sacándote todo el dinero y que aunque realmente no tuvieras nada, ellos siempre te buscaban algún problema como traumas infantiles, estrés etc... para continuar con las terapias.

Pidió cita para el día siguiente, explicó un poco cual era su problema y quedó en ir a las nueve de la mañana.

Ana estaba preocupada, no sabía realmente lo que había hecho por la noche pero era seguro que se había bañado, peinado e incluso maquillado aunque no lo recordase y ni si quiera supiese cómo hacer un peinado como el que llevaba a la noche.

Intentó estar ocupada durante toda la mañana para olvidar el incidente y agradeció enormemente la hora de ir a buscar a Bea.

Llegaron a un bar cercano dónde solían quedar y pidieron un par de cervezas, se sentaron en una mesa apartada para poder hablar con más intimidad.

-¿Qué? ¡Me estás diciendo que lo único que hicieron fue mandar una patrulla! –Bea estaba alucinando.

-Sí, no podían hacer nada más.

-Están tontos ¿o qué? Así que si te raptan o te roban, no pueden hacer nada porque no has descrito al sujeto ¿no?

-Eso parece.

-Gracias, ahora me siento mucho más segura que antes. –Bea se apoyó en el respaldo con un bufido.

-Pero aún hay más.

-¿Más?

Siguió contándole lo de la pesadilla, de cómo se había despertado y de cómo apareció peinada y maquillada.

-Mañana voy a un psicólogo, no es normal lo que me pasa.

-Bueno, es posible que no seas tú.

-¿Cómo?

-Mira, me dices que el tipo del sueño es el mismo que en el anterior y que la silueta es muy parecida a la que viste en el baño, luego está lo del siseo ¡chica! ¡Estás loca pero no para tanto!

-Lo que me estás intentando decir es que ¿mis pesadillas son reales?

-¿Por qué no? Hay muchas historias de esas y cuando el río suena es que agua lleva...

-¡Por Dios Bea! Esas son historias para no dormir que se les cuentan a los niños cuando van de campamento. –Ana se reía sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga.

-Bien, no lo crees. Pues vamos a mi casa y hazme un recogido de esos que te hiciste en sueños.

-Sabes que no puedo.

-¿Lo ves?

-Pueden haber miles de explicaciones. Dicen que una persona es capaz de hablar un idioma desconocido para él durante los sueños con solo haberlo oído una sola vez. Es posible que me esté sucediendo algo parecido ¿no?

-¿Y dices que mi teoría es descabellada?

Continuaron discutiendo sobre el tema hasta que se fueron a casa, Bea la acompañó hasta su puerta para que no tuviera más sorpresas.

-Bueno, chica. Espero que esta noche puedas descansar y piensa bien en mi propuesta, deberías ir a un parapsicólogo o algo no a un loquero.

-No son loqueros, son psicólogos. Anda, vete a casa, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Ana entró en casa pensando en los gustos de su amiga por lo paranormal, cerró la puerta con llave, comprobó una por una las ventanas y memorizó cómo estaba la habitación antes de acostarse por si a la noche se le ocurría hacer una de las suyas.

Se acostó inquieta pero por suerte para ella no soñó con nada o por lo menos ella no se acordaba.

Al día siguiente fue puntual a su cita con el psicólogo y comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido desde el principio.

Él le dijo lo que ya esperaba, traumas infantiles por vivir en un orfanato, no sentir cariño de pequeña y trastornos sexuales.

-¿Trastornos sexuales? –Ana estaba roja como un tomate.

-Sí ¿hace cuanto no está con una persona?

-Pues, no sé, creo que ya ha pasado un año desde que lo dejé con Marcos.

-Lo que yo pensaba.

-Pero Doctor, si fuesen trastornos sexuales lo normal sería que tuviera sueños más..., sueños... ya sabe. –Ana no sabía cómo explicarse, hablar de ese tema con un desconocido le daba mucha vergüenza.

-¿Eróticos?

-Sí eso, eróticos ¿no?

-No tiene por qué. Se lo explico, usted me dice que ese hombre la trata con dulzura.

-Bueno tanto como dulzura...

-Pero le llama preciosa ¿no?

-Sí

-Pues eso son deseos reprimidos.

-Entonces ¿por qué tengo tanto miedo?

-Ahí está la clave. Sentir miedo o terror a usted le excita.

-¿¡Qué!

-No se alarme, es lo más normal del mundo. Inconscientemente el sentir miedo le excita, estar con alguien misterioso, enigmático el cual la intenta seducir ¿entiende?

-Vamos que estoy enferma.

-No, no, no. –dijo el Doctor riéndose. –No, lo que pasa es que usted no expresa sus deseos con nadie ¿me equivoco?

-No sé muy bien a qué se refiere.

-Le haré una pregunta ¿usted alguna vez le dijo a su pareja lo que quería? ¿Le dijo lo que deseaba? Ya me entiende.

-No, eso no se dice ¿no? O sea que se hace y ya está... –Ana comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa con ese tema, su cara ya parecía un farolillo rojo.

-Fallo. El problema que usted tiene es que nunca le dijo lo que deseaba y esos deseos deben salir de algún modo. En su caso por medio de sus sueños.

-Bien, lo de los sueños es posible pero ¿y lo del peinado? ¿y lo de mi maquillaje? ¿y lo que vi en mi puerta? ¿y lo del siseo?

-Tranquila, vayamos por partes. Es posible que usted cuando se quedó dormida en la bañera, se levantara, se secara y se preparase. Puede ser sonámbula y todo eso lo hizo dormida por eso no recuerda nada. Ni se creería lo que hacen los sonámbulos.

-Pero si yo no he sido sonámbula en mi vida.

-No tiene nada que ver. Hay gente que es sonámbula desde nacimiento y otras que por factores exteriores como el estrés o el nerviosismo provoquen el sonambulismo. De ahí viene la explicación de las horas que pasaron en el primer sueño.

-Pero yo ahí estaba despierta.

-Eso cree usted, los sonámbulos pueden recordar cosas en sus incursiones, usted recordaba las 3:00 de la mañana y de ahí la confusión. Usted seguía soñando, se despertó viendo la silueta.

-¿Y lo que vi en la calle?

-Su cabeza. Estaba predispuesta a ver u oír cosas. Vio algo parecido a una silueta y su mente hizo el resto. Y con esto señorita termina nuestro tiempo.

-Está bien ¿Qué debo hacer ahora Doctor?

-Pida cita con mi secretaria y trabajaremos para sacar todos esos deseos reprimidos fuera, así las pesadillas cesarán.

-Bien, gracias Doctor.

-De nada, hasta la próxima sesión.

Ana pidió otra cita, la verdad es que se había quedado mucho más tranquila, lo que el Doctor le había dicho tenía bastante sentido. Nunca pensó que la cabeza pudiera engañar tanto.

**HOWGARTS ese mismo día.**

-¿Nada? –Dumblendore miraba sorprendido a todas las personas que se hallaban en su despacho.

-Nada, ni un movimiento extraño. –dijo Ojoloco Moody.

-¿Arabela?

-Nada Albus, parece como si no existiese, ni si quiera ha habido ataques sospechosos ni nada. Ni aquí ni en el mundo muggle.

-No me lo explico, después de lo sucedido en el Torneo de los tres Magos imaginé que habría movimiento. –En esos momentos entró el Profesor de Pociones al despacho. -¿Severus? ¿algo?

-No, ni Harry ni yo hemos sentido nada, acabo de hablar con él. Ni un mal presentimiento, nada.

-Esto no me gusta nada Albus, deberíamos ir a buscarles o algo. Voldemort está planeando algo y por la quietud que hay ahora no es nada bueno. –Sirius apoyaba sus manos en la mesa del director y lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Buena idea Black! ¿Y dónde quieres que busquemos? –dijo con ironía Snape.

-¡Dímelo tú maldito bastardo! ¡Tú tienes la marca!

-¡Está bien chicos! No discutan ahora por niñerías, debemos pensar en algo y rápido, no me gusta nada tanto silencio por parte de Voldemort.

Todos miraban a Dumblendore con cara de preocupación, tenía razón algo no marchaba bien pero ¿qué hacer?

**Honiton 27 de Agosto**

Ana estaba radiante, pese a no creer en los psicólogos tenía que reconocer que estaba funcionando. Ya no había tenido ni pesadillas ni visiones y solo con tres sesiones.

Aquel día había sido bueno, había ido de compras con Bea, dejaron la tarjeta de crédito temblando. Estuvieron el día entero fuera de casa aprovechando al máximo el día festivo de Bea.

Llegó a casa hacia las 21:30, se preparó una buena cena y colocó toda la ropa que se había comprado en el armario. Bajó al salón para ver algo la televisión y como no ponían nada interesante, se fue a su dormitorio.

Se acostó y en seguida se quedó dormida pero esa noche no dormiría bien.

Estaba en un bosque, esta vez podía verlo bien, había humedad, se oía el viento soplar y el movimiento de las copas de los árboles.

_En frente de Ana a unos metros de distancia, en un claro del bosque, había un círculo, era un círculo de fuego. El fuego tenía un color violeta y parecía como si se moviera a cámara lenta. De pronto todo quedó en silencio, ni si quiera el viento emitía sonido alguno._

_Ana inexplicablemente, se encontraba tranquila, no tenía miedo, solamente se quedó expectante de lo que sucedía._

_Por su derecha comenzó haber movimiento, aparecieron unos hombres encapuchados del interior del bosque, parecían monjes con túnicas negras y las capuchas les cubrían medio rostro. Iban en fila, muy despacio y colocándose ordenadamente alrededor del círculo. Comenzaron a murmurar, era como si estuvieran convocando algo, fue entonces cuando a Ana le comenzó a entrar el pánico. Eso no era bueno, nada de lo que veía era bueno._

_Algo comenzó a frente a ella, era una silueta que avanzaba tranquilamente hacia el centro del círculo, los hombres encapuchados no cesaron con el murmullo, ni siquiera se movieron._

_Ana vio como avanzaba poco a poco y que traspasaba misteriosamente las llamas sin producirle ningún dolor, aquello era demasiado, su cabeza no podía estar haciéndole eso. –Ahora no me hagas esto. –Se decía a ella misma cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. –Esto solo es un sueño, deseos reprimidos, solo un sueño._

_Una tétrica risa abarcó el bosque y Ana enmudeció, el hombre que estaba en el centro del círculo alargó la mano en dirección a ella y siseó "ven a mí ya puedes verme"._

_-No, no quiero, solo quiero despertar, tú no eres real, esto no es real. –Su voz se fue apagando._

_-Ven. –de nuevo el siseo. –No temas, no te haré daño._

_Ana notó cómo sus piernas comenzaban a moverse avanzando hacia el hombre. Puso resistencia, pudo pararse un par de veces pero cuando aquel hombre la volvía a llamar, toda resistencia era en vano._

_Siguió avanzando, traspasó las llamas sin sentir nada y se puso en frente de aquel hombre. Vio su rostro y el terror inundó su cuerpo, aquel ser no era humano, los ojos eran del color de la sangre, por nariz tenía dos finas ranuras y sus labios eran finos que cuando sonrieron mostraron dos blancas filas de dientes afilados._

_Quiso correr, salir de allí, gritar, escapar pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, no dejaba de mirar a aquel ser, había algo en el que le atraía, era su sueño, eran sus deseos, nada más que eso. Se acordó de lo que le dijo su psicólogo._

_-Él no va ayudarte. Esto es muy real y a tu cabecita no le sucede nada. –El hombre le habló sin apenas mover los labios._

_-No es cierto, esto es solo un sueño, producto de mi imaginación y tú no existes... –Ana sentía que le faltaba el aliento._

_Él se acercó pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella, la estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente y acercó sus labios a su oreja._

_-Dime que lo que sientes ahora no es real, dime que notar mi cuerpo no te excita, dime que tu pulso se acelera por que no sientes nada. –Y le mordisqueó el lóbulo suavemente._

_El círculo de alrededor comenzó a recitar mucho más alto que antes, sus voces retumbaban en los oídos de Ana, aquello la estaba mareando._

_-Es solo... mi cabeza, ella me hace sentir todo. –Ella podía sentir el cuerpo de aquel hombre, su aroma a tierra, su aliento en su cuello, su voz..._

_-Yo te demostraré quién es el que te hace sentir todo eso._

_Fue acercándose poco a poco hacia sus labios, ella retiró la cara pero él agarró su barbilla con la mano y la giró. Estaban a pocos centímetros, Ana intentó luchar contra aquel ser pero se vio sorprendida la notar cómo le besaban unos fríos labios._

_Intentó apartarse, intentó luchar pero él no la dejó, él la dominó e incluso su cuerpo la traicionó y se dejó llevar. Él aprovechó aquel momento para besarla profundamente y saborear cada centímetro de su boca._

_Cuando sus bocas se separaron, la cabeza de ella se deslizó suavemente hacia atrás, él seguía sujetándola._

_Pronto todo quedó sumido en un profundo silencio, los hombres habían callado._

_-Ahora mi pequeña, seremos unidos para siempre. –Él miraba su cuello, su pelo caído hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados._

_Sin ni siquiera hablar, miró a uno de los hombres del círculo, éste se acercó portando un cofre plateado. Cuando lo abrió se pudo distinguir un gran anillo también plateado con dos calaveras, una superpuesta a la otra._

_El hombre lo cogió con delicadeza y la miró de nuevo._

_-Estira tu brazo, Ana. Desde hoy seremos uno. Yo Voldemort te doy ese privilegio._

_Ana estiró su brazo sin saber realmente lo que hacía, la voz controlaba su cuerpo._

_-Muy bien, pronto pasará todo, yo estaré aquí para sujetarte._

_Voldemort acercó el anillo al antebrazo de ella y poco a poco lo presionó contra su piel._

_Ana chilló, aquello la estaba quemando pensaba que se moría, no sentía simplemente dolor sino como si parte de su alma se fuera hacia el anillo. La marca que le estaba dejando en el brazo comenzó a crecer hasta que le cubrió medio antebrazo._

_Él la sujetaba para que no se derrumbase y pronto los chillidos de los hombres se unieron al de Ana. Todos estaban en el suelo chillando y sujetándose el brazo._

_El dolor cesó para Ana pero no para los hombres que todavía seguían tendidos en el suelo. Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, él le sonrió._

_-Ya somos uno. –Comenzó a reír, otra vez aquella terrorífica risa._

Se despertó de nuevo sudorosa y sentada en la cama, esa pesadilla había sido peor que las anteriores. Encendió la luz de su mesilla, aun respiraba con dificultad.

-Las sesiones no funcionan, mañana...

Ana se quedó blanca, estuvo a punto de chillar. Su brazo, estaba marcado, tenía una marca igual que la del sueño, aun dolía un poco. Se notaba que estaba hecha con fuego, le habían marcado como al ganado. Comenzó a llorar, había sido real, la pesadilla había sido real.

**HOWGARTS**

-¡Pomfrey, despierta! ¡Rápido!

-¿Qué sucede Albus? ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Severus y Harry. Chillaron a la vez y se desmayaron. No sabemos más.

Albus con ayuda de otros profesores, portaban sus cuerpos hasta las camas. Tenían mal aspecto, sus rostros habían perdido el color, no decían nada, solo emitían pequeños quejidos, la cicatriz de Harry estaba al rojo vivo y por el gesto de Snape sujetándose el antebrazo, la marca también debía estarlo.

Pasaron más de dos horas cuidando de ellos, solo podían darles pociones para el dolor y aplicarles gasas frescas en la frente. Sus quejidos habían cesado, solo estaban inconscientes. Pero la pregunta era ¿qué les había dejado así? Era relacionado con Voldemort pero nunca antes había sucedido algo así.

-Te digo Albus, que deberíamos empezar a buscar. Querías una señal y aquí la tienes. Harry y Snape, por mucho que odie a Snape no me gusta verle así y menos aun a mi sobrino.

-Gracias, por la parte que me toca.

-¡Severus! –dijo Albus ayudándole a incorporarse.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –dijo Black.

-Un poco escocido ¿tú que crees?

-¡Solo he preguntado!

-Calma ¿relajémonos queréis? –dijo Albus en tono autoritario. -¿Qué sucedió Severus?

-No lo sé, ha sido diferente a las otras, el dolor era más intenso, esta vez no pude soportarlo, pensaba que me moría.

-Bien, es muy probable que Voldemort haya hecho una llamada a gran escala y por eso ha sido tan fuerte el dolor, por eso Harry también lo ha sentido. –Albus miraba el cuerpo de Harry tendido en la cama.

-Lo dudo. –dijo Snape mirándose la marca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mirad la marca, ha cambiado ya no es una si no dos calaveras las que se ven.

Todos se acercaron a ver la marca de Snape y vieron cómo realmente había aparecido otra calavera detrás de la original.

-Esto no me gusta, Albus. –dijo McGonagall asustada.

-Y a mí tampoco, Minerva, a mí tampoco.


	3. Qué sucede realmente

**¿Qué sucede realmente?**

**Honiton 28 de Agosto**

Ana había pasado el resto de la noche sentada en el suelo acurrucada, mirando por la ventana. Se sentía desprotegida, necesitaba una explicación a todo lo sucedido y no creía que el psicólogo la fuera a ayudar.

Solo pensó en una persona, la Hermana Marta, ella la había ayudado en numerosas ocasiones pero esta vez no estaba segura de que la pudiera ayudar.

A primera hora telefoneó a Marta y quedaron en verse al mediodía en el orfanato. Tenía tiempo de coger el autobús que iba hasta Londres a las 10:30 de la mañana y presentarse ahí puntual.

En cuanto llegó al orfanato, Marta salió a recibirla con un gran abrazo.

-Me dejaste muy preocupada con tu llamada y por lo que veo razones no me faltan. ¿Desde cuando no duermes, niña?

-No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para contártelo. ¿Podríamos ir a algún lugar donde nadie nos moleste? –dijo con voz cansada.

-Sí, ve a mi habitación, voy a decir a la comunidad que nadie me molesten y que no recibo llamadas, así estaremos más tranquilas. ¿Recuerdas el camino?

-Es lo que mejor recuerdo de este lugar. –Ana le dedicó media sonrisa.

-Estupendo, ahora nos vemos.

Marta avisó a la comunidad y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su habitación, Ana tenía muy mala cara y eso le preocupaba mucho.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí ¿Puedes contarme que narices te sucede?

Ana soltó un suspiro, no sabía por donde empezar, con Marta siempre había sido fácil hablar, su cara redonda y los ojos grandes y claros, le daban aspecto de buena persona. Pero lo que le iba a contar en esos instantes, se le hacía difícil.

-Ana ¿qué te sucede? Empiezas a asustarme.

-Está bien, creo que me sucede algo malo, yo ya no sé qué pensar pero creo que estoy poseída o algo así.

-¿Qué? Espera, espera, cuéntame todo lo que te ha pasado desde el principio ¿quieres? Así podré entenderte mejor. –Marta le agarró de la mano para darle ánimos y que se sintiera mejor.

Ana comenzó a relatar toda la historia desde el inicio de las pesadillas. La cara de Marta se ponía cada vez más blanca según iba relatando la historia. Cuando llegó al final y le enseñó la marca, Marta estaba completamente pálida y sus ojos reflejaban terror.

-¿Es grave, no? Me encerrarán de por vida o algo así ¿no es cierto? –la voz de Ana se apagó y comenzó a sollozar.

-No, no digas eso. Lo que vamos hacer es intentar solucionarlo. Voy a buscar ayuda, intentaré descubrir qué te está sucediendo y mientras tanto quiero que tú te quedes aquí, no quiero que salgas para nada de mi habitación ¿entendido? Mandaré a una de las Hermanas que te suba algo de comer, si es necesario pasarás la noche aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero ¿qué vas hacer? No creo que puedas hacer mucho...

-Tú ahora de eso no te preocupes, quédate aquí y descansa. Volveré lo antes posible.

-Descansar... no quiero soñar, no quiero dormirme.

-Bien, lo entiendo, por lo menos relájate. Verás que todo saldrá bien.

Marta se despidió dándole otro fuerte abrazo.

-Seguro que pide ayuda a un exorcista. –pensó Ana.

**Mismo día Howgarts**

Una alarma sonó por todo el castillo, los profesores corrieron sin perder tiempo, armados con sus varitas, hacia la entrada del castillo. Alguien había atravesado los terrenos del colegio sin autorización, además se preguntaban cómo lo había conseguido.

Todos apuntaban desafiantes a la persona que se acercaba lentamente, con las manos elevadas y enseñando las palmas para mostrar que no iba armada.

-¡¿Marta? –dijo de pronto Albus.

-Albus, viejo loco. Menuda bienvenida que me das. –dijo mirando a todos los profesores que aun seguían apuntándola.

-Esta bien, señores, es una amiga. ¿Cómo no me has avisado antes de que vinieras?

-No pude, el asunto es muy grave. –dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-¿Tan urgente es?

-Mucho, demasiado diría yo.

-Bien, vayamos a mi despacho cuanto antes.

-Espera, ellos también deben estar presentes. –dijo Marta mirando al profesorado.

-Entonces todos a mi despacho.

-¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó Marta.

-¿Es necesario que esté el también? –preguntó Black. –Ha pasado mucho ya, incluso ha tenido que quedarse todo el verano aquí para poder vigilarlo mejor, no creo que necesite más malas noticias. Espera ¿conoces a Harry?

-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero está dentro de esta historia y es parte de ella, creo que es justo que sepa de qué va todo, así sabrá a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Y sí, conozco a Harry, ¿quién no le conoce?

-Si así lo crees, McGonagall ve a buscar a Harry, creo que está en la biblioteca. –dijo Albus. –Espero Marta que no sea nada estúpido, creo que mi postura quedó bien clara aquel día.

-Cuando te cuente todo, se aclararán las dudas.

Albus abrió el despacho, dándoles paso a todos, incluso a Harry que llegaba jadeando por la marcha en la que le había llevado McGonagall.

-Bien, ya estamos todos, te voy a presentar a la Orden.

-No, no hace falta, conozco a todos, he tenido a un alumno infiltrado todos estos años, he estado muy bien informada.

-Menos mal que somos amigos. –le dijo Albus, sin gustarle nada la idea del alumno espía.

-Era necesario, de verdad.

-Eso está muy bien señorita, usted nos conoce, pero ¿quién narices es usted? –dijo de pronto Snape.

-Voy a presentarme, me llamo Marta, como todos sabéis y pertenezco al Clan Amdaurs que en lengua celta, significa algo así como "aspirantes a Druidas".

-¡Druida! –dijeron todos.

-Sí, soy un druida, es el primer clan que apareció, cuando Merlín fue conocido. Él enseñó a mi clan, fue el primer maestro. Ya sé que ahora no somos muy bien vistos, ya que nuestras creencias asustan a más de uno.

-No será por que sus acciones son un poco..., cómo decirlo... ¿sospechosas? –dijo con sarcasmo Snape.

-Cierto, pero es otra forma de vivir la magia. Nosotros vivimos en campamentos dentro de los bosques, nos gusta vivir con la naturaleza, con la tierra, es de dónde nos viene la magia y queremos seguir estando en contacto con nuestra fuente del saber.

-Un poco retrógrada ¿no cree? ¡No, simplemente lo digo por lo de los sacrificios!

-Por dios Severus, ¿no creerás que seguimos haciendo sacrificios en altares y cosas así? Lo que hacemos es que la gente piense que hacemos cosas raras para no ser molestados, nada más.

-Si tú lo dices... –Snape no se quedó muy contento con la explicación que le había dado Marta.

-¿A qué has venido Marta? ¿Cuál es la urgencia? –Albus le preguntó secamente, sospechaba que algo no iba bien.

-Voldemort.

-Sí, sabemos que ha vuelto. –interrumpió McGonagall. –También que es corpóreo, que es más fuerte que antes ya que por sus venas corre la sangre de Harry.

-Todo eso lo sé, Minerva, y que desde el final del curso ha estado demasiado quieto... hasta ayer por la noche.

-¿Cómo narices sabes eso? No hay ningún alumno que te lo pueda decir. –soltó Black.

-Simplemente lo sé, como sé que su marca, indicando a Snape, ha cambiado y que a Harry aun le duele la cicatriz desde anoche.

Todo el mundo quedó mudo, se suponía que todo era alto secreto y aquella desconocida estaba dando pelos y señales.

Albus y Marta se quedaron mirándose uno al otro, como si estuvieran en una conversación privada.

-Albus, sabes de que estoy hablando. No te niegues ahora a ayudarme. –dijo suplicante Marta.

-Sabes perfectamente que nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo sucedido aquella noche, debes de reconocer que os dejasteis llevar por una estúpida profecía y cometisteis un gran error. –Marta negaba con la cabeza. -¡Por dios Marta, murió una persona!

-¡Albus, ella tiene la misma marca! ¡Dos calaveras! ¿Me equivoco? –dijo mirando a un aterrorizado Severus.

-¿Qué? –dijo incrédulo Albus.

-Ella tiene la misma marca y se la hizo Voldemort. –dijo triste Marta.

-Siento interrumpir vuestra pequeña charla pero ¿quién narices es ella? ¿quién murió? ¿y porqué esta druida chiflada sabe lo de mi marca?

Todos los presentes miraban a Marta asustados, no sabían quién era, no le habían visto en su vida, sin embargo sabía cosas que habían mantenido en secreto incluso al Ministerio.

Ojoloco Moody intentaba una y otra vez mirar con su ojo mágico dentro de la mujer para ver si se podría tratar de una espía de Voldemort tendiéndoles una trampa pero no consiguió ver nada, estaba protegida, muy bien protegida.

-Creo, que es hora de que cuentes todo a los presentes, ellos verán luego si te ayudan o no con tu cruzada. –Albus se levantó pesadamente de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana, venían recuerdos dolorosos y no quería que nadie le viera llorar.

-Tienes razón, empezaré por el principio.

-Eso es una muy buena idea. –dijo con sarcasmo Snape.

Marta cogió aire y cerró los ojos, deseaba por todo los medios que esa gente le creyera, Ana estaba en peligro y no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría ocultarla.

-Hace veinticinco años hicimos un conjuro para dejar embarazada a una chica. Según la profecía, la chica debía cumplir una serie de requisitos, haber nacido en una fecha en concreto y con luna llena. Ella cumplía todos los requisitos, así que comenzamos hacer el ritual para dejarla embarazada.

-Di su nombre. –interrumpió de pronto Albus. –Di su nombre y su edad.

Marta miró a Albus con los ojos humedecidos y suspiró.

-Se llamaba Andrea y tenía 15 años. –la cara de los presentes era de total asombro. –El conjuro, según la profecía, debía de hacerse en esa fecha para que el bebé naciera justamente el 31 de agosto con luna llena. Tenía que ser en ese momento para que el bebé fuera adulto ya que la profecía hablaba de un gran "mal" que asolaría el mundo.

Bien, nacería un bebé puramente mágico, eso quería decir que tendría un poder inimaginable, se le concederían los poderes de los cuatro elementos: agua, fuego, tierra y aire.

-Pero necesitaba una madre. –interrumpió de nuevo Albus.

-Sí, necesitaba una madre para ser engendrado. ¡No me miréis así! La profecía hablaba de Voldemort mucho antes de que éste surgiera.

-¿Qué sucedió? –dijo tímidamente Harry.

-La criatura nació exactamente el 31 de agosto a las 22:45. Lo habíamos preparado todo para la llegada de ese bebe, todo debía ser natural, se suponía que no se podía utilizar nada "artificial" para el nacimiento. Nació en el mismo lugar donde dejamos embarazada a su madre.

-Yo estuve allí, conocía a es niña desde los seis años, ni si quiera pude...-Albus no pudo continuar.

-¡No podías hacer nada! ¡El bebé debía de nacer sin la ayuda de la magia!

-Ella...¿Ella murió? –dijo en voz baja McGonagall.

-Murió durante el parto. –Marta agachaba la cabeza. –Se complicó más de lo que pensábamos y no lo superó.

-¡Esto es de locos! ¿Dejasteis morir a una chiquilla por una estúpida profecía? No sé si es peor que los sacrificios y creo que ya hemos escuchado bastante, así que haga el favor de marcharse antes de que le denunciemos al Ministerio. –dijo Snape.

-Déjala acabar, veamos lo que quiere. –dijo Albus mirando por la ventana.

-Bien, durante diez años estuvimos observando a la niña, porque fue una niña a la que llamamos Victoria. Por desgracia no hayamos ningún signo de magia en ella.

-Encima, no era mágica, menudo logro. –dijo entre dientes Snape.

-En ese tiempo fue cuando sucedió lo de Harry. Esto nos descolocó, sabíamos que el mal era Voldemort pero cuando Harry lo debilitó, no sabíamos que pensar.

El clan se reunió para decidir qué hacer con la niña, los ancianos acordaron en borrarle la memoria, crearle una nueva y mandarla a un orfanato muggle.

-¿Quién fue el padre de esa pobre niña, a la que destruisteis la vida sin pensarlo? –Ahora era McGonagall la que hablaba con rabia.

-No hay ningún padre, fue por medio del conjuro.

-¡Ja! ¿Pretendes que nos traguemos esa patochada? –dijo Ojoloco Moody.

-Déjala terminar. –dijo Albus que seguía de espaldas.

-Dejamos a Victoria en el orfanato más conocido de Londres, dónde se dejaban a los niños no deseados de gente importante. Por lo menos comida no le faltaría, pero no la acogieron de buena gana, ya que los niños que allí se dejaban solían estar acompañados de elevadas sumas de dinero para tapar el secreto y Victoria no. Bueno, cuando la internamos la llamaron Ana y la aceptaron porque les chantajeamos diciendo que revelaríamos todo lo de los niños.

Yo continué investigando la profecía y descubría algunos detalles que nos habíamos pasado por alto. Parece ser que la niña recibirá sus poderes cuando fuera el momento adecuado, ni antes ni después. Así que decidí internarme en el orfanato como Hermana dos años antes de su mayoría de edad y hacerme amiga de ella. Aunque se marchó a Honiton a vivir cuando cumplió 18 años, seguía en contacto con ella por si acaso y ahora os pido ayuda porque creo que está en peligro.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda? –dijo seriamente Albus.

-Será mejor que cuente lo que ha sucedido estos últimos días.

Marta les contó todo lo referente a los extraños sueños de Ana y a la persona que veía en esos sueños. Cuando terminó por contar lo de la marca, se produjo un silencio sepulcral. McGonagall rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué crees que puede estar detrás de esto Voldemort?

-Creo que Voldemort sabe lo de la profecía y si Ana se une a él y la domina, cuando ella reciba sus poderes no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de vencerlos.

-¿Por qué sigues pensando que esa chica va a recibir los poderes esos que dices? Creo que está muy claro que cometisteis un error muy grave y no quieres admitirlo, maldita... –dijo Snape.

-Sí, además ¿si tiene tanto poder, por qué crees que Voldemort puede dominarla? –preguntó Black.

-Bien, el problema es ahora ella no tiene ningún poder y es muy vulnerable, ya está bastante afectada. Recordad que ella se ha criado como una muggle y no sabe nada. Vamos que la podría dominar desestabilizándola mentalmente y podrá hacer con ella lo que quiera.

-¡Vale ya! Estoy cansado de oír tantas estupideces en un solo día, nuestra respuesta, y creo que hablo en nombre de todos, es muy clara, no vamos a ayudar a una druida chiflada que se ha inventado semejante historia para no sé qué macabro plan. –explotó de pronto Snape.

-Un momento Severus, no te precipites. Marta dices que la chica tiene la marca ¿no es así? –Marta asentía con la cabeza. –Bien, pues si ella no es mágica y según nuestro criterio, nunca lo será. ¿Por qué Voldemort gasta energía y tiempo en esa chica? ¿Por qué la marca? No creo que sea por amor. –Albus miraba a todos como buscando una respuesta. –A ver, pongamos las cosas en su sitio. Esta chica, según Marta, era la "elegida" para salvar al mundo pero nunca recibió los poderes. Si es cierto lo que ella dice y la chica tiene la marca, es que Voldemort cree en la historia, no es estúpido y no hace las cosas a lo loco y menos creerse profecías, así como así. Lo que temo es que cuando Harry venció a Voldemort, no fuera el momento de Ana, si no ahora cuando Voldemort es más...

-Poderoso. –interrumpió Snape a Albus.

-¿Ahora me creéis?

-Por ahora lo que podemos hacer, es traerla aquí y comprobar que todo lo que nos has contado es cierto.

-Está bien, ahora mismo voy a buscarla. Hay que intentar ser muy cuidadosos, no quiero que se nos derrumbe, bastante ya ha pasado.

Marta se marchó con el mismo transportador que había utilizado antes y apareció en un bosque cercano al orfanato.

Aceleró el paso y en poco tiempo ya estaba en el orfanato. Preparó todo antes del viaje con Ana, avisó a la congregación de que se ausentaría por una temporada por asuntos personales y llamó al trabajo de Ana para informar que ésta no se podría incorporar en bastante tiempo. Se le hizo difícil quitarse de encima a Bea, no hacía más que preguntar qué le sucedía a Ana y que iba a denunciar su desaparición.

-Mire Hermana, hace poco Ana estaba muy preocupada porque alguien la seguía, no me venga ahora con la tontería de que no es nada, que es algo personal.

-Escucha atentamente Bea, tú eres su mejor amiga y por ahora Ana no se encuentra bien, confía en mí, todo saldrá bien.

-Está bien, pero te doy un mes. Como en un mes Ana no aparezca, llamo a la policía. –Y le colgó.

Marta suspiró, no podía hacer más. Se dirigió a su habitación para preparar todo e irse al castillo. Cuando entró Ana estaba profundamente dormida.

-Espero que no esté soñando. Ana despierta, debemos irnos. –le dijo suavemente.

Ana pegó un brinco de la cama al abrir los ojos y encontrarse la cara de Marta tan de cerca.

-Lo siento te he asustado.

-Sí, ya no distingo los sueños de la realidad. Creo que esta vez no he soñado nada...

-Eso está bien, ahora quiero que te asees un poco, nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Adónde?

-Lo verás cuando estemos allí.

-No será un manicomio ¿verdad?

-Ja, ja, ja, no digas tonterías, venga prepárate. No debes preocuparte de nada, estaremos una temporada fuera.

-Pero no mucho, dentro de poco tengo que volver al curro. –le decía Ana mientras se lavaba la cara.

-Tranquila ya he avisado que te ausentarás una temporada.

-¡¿Qué has hecho qué?

-Es hora de irnos, vamos deprisa.

Marta condujo a Ana hasta el transportador, Ana vio cómo Marta se acercaba a una lata de cerveza que había tirada a un lado del camino.

-Ven acércate y dame la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo ahí?

-Digamos que sí.

Cuando Ana le dio la mano, sintió como la desplazaban a la velocidad de la luz hacia otro lugar, en un parpadeo se encontraba frente a una gran puerta de un gran castillo.

-Con esto ya no puedo...

Ana se desmayó en ese mismo instante, su cabeza ya no podía asimilar más cosas extraordinarias y su cordura pendía de un hilo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Marta? –Preguntó Albus.

-No lo ha soportado y se ha desmayado, demasiado para ella.

-Vamos a la enfermería, a ver qué podemos darle, si no tenemos cuidado es muy posible que se vuelva loca. ¡Dios! –dijo de pronto Albus al ver su brazo.

-Sí, impresiona, la marca es mucho más clara que la que tiene Snape ¿no es cierto?

-No perdamos tiempo y llevémosla a la enfermería.


	4. Vida Nueva

**4. VIDA NUEVA**

* * *

><p><strong>Howgarts 28 DE AGOSTO<strong>

Ana estaba tendida en una de las camas de la enfermería. A las pocas horas se fue despertando poco a poco, cuando entreabrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la cara de Marta que la miraba con preocupación.

-Creo que he tenido otro sueño, pero aparecías tú y...

-No cariño, eso no ha sido un sueño, pero no te alarmes te lo explicaré todo.

Habían retocado toda la enfermería haciendo que pareciera una sala sencilla, como de cualquier casa común, todo para que Ana no se asustara antes de aclararle las cosas.

-¿Explicarme? Sinceramente ya no sé lo que es real o ficticio ¿cómo puedo saberlo?-Ana se incorporó sentándose en la cama.

-Tranquila, aunque esto va a ser duro de asimilar, lo tienes que entender muy bien ya que ni no puedes perder la cordura.

Ana le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, nunca había visto a la hermana Marta tan seria, además de que acababa de decir que lo que había visto junto a ella era real ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Perder la cordura? ¿No la había perdido ya?

-Mira, el mundo que tú conoces no es del todo como tú crees, dentro de ese mundo hay otro..., el mundo mágico.

-¿Perdón? ¿Acabas de decir el mundo mágico?

Marta la interrumpió levantando la mano

-Sí, el mundo mágico. En vuestra historia, aparecemos como gente que vivía en los bosques y curaban a las personas con plantas medicinales, eran perseguidos y temidos por muchos que decían que los brujos habían pactado con el diablo. Ante tanta persecución decidieron esconderse y seguir viviendo entre los no mágicos sin que estos se enteraran.

Ahora tú estás en el mundo mágico por eso no encuentras explicación a lo sucedido ya que tu mente no está preparada para asimilarlo, pero aunque no quieras creerlo perteneces al mundo mágico, como yo.

-Espero que esto no sea ninguna broma de mal gusto, porque no tiene ninguna gracia.-Dijo seriamente Ana.

-Me gustaría que fuera una broma, me hubiera encantado que no tuvieras que haber pasado por todo esto, pero las circunstancias lo han querido así.

Ana suspiró, tenía que poner en orden sus ideas, lodo lo que le había dicho Marta no tenía sentido, así que miró fijamente a Marta.

-Dame una prueba, sé que he visto muchas cosas raras pero no estaba segura si era un sueño o no. Ahora quiero que TU me des una prueba.

La cara de Ana se había endurecido, estaba cansada de tener miedo y de sentirse vulnerable.

Marta leyendo sus ojos, levantó su varita y pronunció unas palabras completamente desconocidas para Ana.

De pronto toda la sala comenzó a transformarse a su estado original, Ana vio como las paredes desaparecieron dando paso a las paredes originales del castillo con los cuadros en los que la gente de dentro se movía, vio como la sala se estiraba formando a un largo pasillo con varias camas a cada lado de la pared. Ana soltó un gemido, se levantó poco a poco mirando a su alrededor sin podérselo creer.

Marta la observaba como se acercaba a un cuadro e intentaba tocarlo. En seguida el ocupante del cuadro le comenzó a reprimir.

-No les gusta que se les toque.

-Perdón, solo quería comprobar que era...

-¿Real?

-Sí, algo así.

Se volvió a sentar en la cama mirando aun a su alrededor, sintió las manos de Marta como la sujetaba fuertemente como para darle fuerzas.

-Creo que me debes de contar algo.

-Está bien, te lo contaré.

Marta le explicó todo sobre el mundo mágico, de Howgarts, cómo surgió Voldemort, cómo se debilitó por culpa de Harry, su nacimiento (ocultando la muerte de su madre), por qué la ocultaron en el orfanato y por qué estaba allí en esos momentos.

-Me abandonasteis... –Dijo Ana con tristeza.

-Pensamos que era lo mejor, no queríamos hacerte daño.

-Pues lo hicisteis abandonándome, esa gente me odiaba.

-No recibieron dinero al admitirte y te cuidaban bajo la amenaza de descubrir todo sobre los niños que recogían y el suculento dinero que recibían.

-Nunca me dijiste nada y yo confiaba en ti.

-No estaba segura de que fueras mágica.

-Y ahora ¿sí?

-Sí, sino Voldemort no habría ido a por ti.

-Intentaba volverme loca para intentar conseguir mis poderes, pero yo no tengo ningún poder.

-Aún no, pero los recibirás dentro de poco.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que estás a salvo de él.

Ana se tocó la marca y se la miró pensativa.

-¿Cómo podrás protegerme de él? aparece en mis sueños.

-Bueno, por eso estamos aquí, he pedido ayuda. ¿Sabes cómo antes te he hablado de la Orden de Fénix? –Ana asintió.- Pues ellos nos ayudarán. Así que vístete que nos esperan para cenar.

Cuando Marta nombró la cena, Ana se dio cuenta que desde primera hora de la mañana no había probado bocado y su estómago ya comenzaba a protestar.

Cerca de la cama dónde había estado Ana, había ropa muy bien colocada en una silla, Marta decidió esperar fuera mientras Ana se vestía.

Pronto apareció con su nueva ropa, llevaba unos pantalones anchos de color negro, con una camisa blanca estilo japonés y con una túnica azul marino con bordados plateados en el cuello. Ana se sentía azorada con esa ropa y deseaba que todo aquello no acabara en un ¡INOCENTE!

-Estás muy elegante. –Le dijo sonriente Marta.

-No podría ponerme mi ropa, me sentiría más cómoda, además con la camisa de manga corta se me ve demasiado...

-No te preocupes por la marca, todos lo saben, además si la escondes es signo de debilidad y eso es darle ventaja a tu enemigo.

-Perdona, pero no es muy raro que tema a alguien que ha sido capaz de marcarme como al ganado mientras dormía. Si todo esto es cierto.

-Tranquila, vamos al comedor a conocer a los demás y mañana te aclararemos todas las dudas que tengas. ¿Vale? -Ana asintió con la cabeza y se pusieron rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Por el camino pudo ver lo majestuoso que era aquel lugar, casi se le sale el corazón cuando vio a los fantasmas revolotear por el castillo y Marta tuvo que calmarla diciéndole que pertenecían al castillo. Sonrió al acordarse lo que le había dicho Eva sobre lo paranormal. –"Y todavía va a tener razón la muy asquerosa." –Pensó Ana.

Llegaron a las puertas del comedor, Marta la miró.

-¿Preparada?

-Sí, eso creo.

Marta empujó suavemente las puertas y se abrieron de par en par.

Ante ellas apareció un gran salón, el techo era el propio cielo, en esos momentos estrellado. Había una gran mesa en el centro del salón con varias personas mirándolas y una gran cena ya preparada en la mesa.

-Buenas noches y bienvenida.-Dijo Dumblendore levantándose de su asiento.

-Gracias. –Dijo tímidamente Ana.

Marta le dio un pequeño empujón para que entrara, cuando estuvo cerca de la mesa, el director continuó hablando.

-Me llamo Albus Dumblendore y soy el director de este colegio, Marta ya te ha hablado de él ¿no?

Ana asintió.

-Estupendo, te presentaré a los demás. Esta es la Profesora McGonagall y enseña transformación, la señora Pomfrey, nuestra enfermera y quien ha estado cuidando de ti estas últimas horas –"Gracias" –dijo Ana. –Este es el "de nuevo" profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid y el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

Todavía quedan más personas pero ya las irás conociendo en tu estancia aquí.

Ana fue saludando uno a uno con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Todos estaban colocados alrededor de la mesa, menos Albus Dumblendore que la presidía.

Las dos se acomodaron en la mesa, una enfrente de la otra, Ana se colocó al lado de Snape y Marta al lado de Hagrid.

Ana no recordaba una cena tan exquisita como aquella, la verdad es que todos los nervios por el momento se estaban amortiguando con aquella cena. Solo un detalle hizo que volviera a recordar él por qué estaba allí, cuando fue a coger un trozo de pan, vio la cara de auténtica sorpresa por parte del profesor Snape al ver su marca. Ella retiró rápidamente la mano, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta ya que estaban muy atentos con una de las locas historias del director del colegio.

Cuando terminó la cena y para sorpresa de Ana, con un simple plof! Todo había desaparecido.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Dumblendore

-Sí, solo que me he asustado, no me lo esperaba...

-Me lo puedo imaginar. –Albus continuó hablando.- Creo que ya es hora que nos retiremos para descansar, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer y debemos de estar bien despiertos. Buenas noches a todos. Espero Ana que la habitación que te hemos preparado sea de tu gusto y agrado.

-Seguro que sí. Muchas gracias.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, la verdad es que no había habido mucha conversación durante la cena ante la nueva situación que se había presentado, pero todos habían sido muy amables con Ana.

-Perdona, Marta, me gustaría mucho tomar un poco el fresco antes de acostarme ¿puede ser?

-Sí, cómo no, voy a despedirme y saldremos un poco.

Se despidieron de todos y fueron a la entrada del castillo, Ana agradeció es bocanada de aire fresco que penetró en sus pulmones, auque estaban en agosto, la noche estaba fresca.

-¿Quieres pasear? –Le preguntó Marta.

-La verdad es que me gustaría estar un momento a solas si no te importa.

-Bien, es normal, son muchas cosas, de todos modos estaré en el comedor esperándote para acompañarte luego a tu habitación ¿de acuerdo? ¿Sabrás llegar al comedor?

-Sí, creo que sí, gracias, será solo un momento.

Ana bajo las escaleras de la entrada y se alejó un poco, todo era precioso, los grandes montes rodeando el lugar, la noche clara, el gran lago medio iluminado por una luna casi llena.

Estaba sintiendo paz, después de muchos días sentía paz y eso lo agradecía enormemente.

-Bonita noche. –dijo una voz

Ana se giró asustada para ver quién hablaba

**MANSIÓN RYDDLE – Misma noche**

-Señor ¿me ha escuchado?

Un hombre con túnica negra temblaba delante de un gran sillón donde se encontraba Voldemort en silencio y con los ojos entrecerrados después de haber escuchado a uno de sus súbditos.

-¿Se..Señor?

Voldemort le miró fijamente haciendo que el mensajero de aquellas malas noticias tuviera que arrodillarse. Voldemort se levantó pesadamente.

-¿De dónde ha salido esa señora? ¿Puedes explicármelo?

-So..Solo era una hermana del orfanato, no creímos...

-¡NO CREISTEIS! Ja!, no creísteis...

Voldemort respiró profundamente.

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo sabéis? O ni si quiera CREISTEIS que puede ser importante SU IDENTIDAD.

-Sabemos quién es, Señor. –dijo el tembloroso mortífago aun arrodillado.

-Bien, sorpréndeme.

-Parece ser que es una druida del Clan donde Ana fue engendrada, fue la que estuvo cuidando de ella antes de internarla en el orfanato.

-¿Y era muy difícil haber investigado antes? Ah! Claro no creísteis... ¿Sabes lo que esto dificulta la misión?

-Sí señor, lo sé.

-¡YO CREO QUE NO! He gastado un montón de energía, intentando desquiciar a esa chica! Y ahora un simple "CREIMOS", lo manda todo a la mierda!

¿Dime, realmente sabes lo que esto ha supuesto a la misión? ¡CONTESTA!

-No señor, no lo sé.

-Eso está mejor. ¡TRAERLO! –dijo Voldemort a los mortífagos que estaban en la puerta.- Bien, parece ser que por muchos castigos que os imponga, no tengo mejores resultados, así que voy a cambiar de táctica, espero que así no me falléis de nuevo.

El hombre que estaba arrodillado no entendía nada, se esperaba un cruciatus pero éste nunca llego, solo se dio cuenta de la situación cuando vio a otra persona arrodillarse a su lado.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces...-No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando volvió a oír a Voldemort.

-¡CRUCIATUS!

En seguida vio cómo los ojos de su hijo se abrían por el terror, vio aparecer cada herida en su frágil cuerpo, chillaba, lloraba, le pedía ayuda pero él no podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente inmovilizado viendo cómo Voldemort torturaba a su hijo de la manera más horrible y humillante, estaba completamente desnudo.

-¡Basta! –Consiguió decir el mortífago.

-Perdona Malfoy no te escucho bien con lo chillidos de tu hijo.

-¡NO HABRÁ MAS FALLOS, SE LO PROMETO, PERO PARE POR FAVOR! ¡EL NO TIENE CULPA!

De pronto su hijo dejó de chillar y se desmayó en el suelo, intentó ir hacia él, pero todavía estaba inmovilizado.

-Te equivocas Malfoy a partir de ahora, Y ESCUCHARME BIEN TODOS, los errores que cometáis lo pagarán ellos, vuestros familiares ¿ENTENDIDO?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Me has entendido Malfoy?

-Sí mi señor.

-Bien, recoge a tu hijo y LARGAROS TODOS DE MI VISTA! COLAGUSANO TÚ QUEDATE!

Cuando todos se marcharon, Voldemort volvió a sentarse en su sillón y acarició suavemente la cabeza de Nagini.

-Escúchame atentamente, Colagusano.

-Sí mi señor.

-Quiero que descubras todo pero todo lo referente al nacimiento de Ana, no quiero que omitas ni un solo detalle ¿has entendido bien?

-Sí mi señor.-sonrió.- Tiene otro plan, ¿verdad?

Voldemort miró a su serpiente con desesperación antes de contestarle.

-¡NO CREO QUE ESO TE IMPORTE MALDITO GUSANO! ¡MUÉVETE YA Y TRAEME LA INFORMACI"N QUE TE HE PEDIDO!

-Sí mi señor, perdóneme, disculpe mi torpeza...

Voldemort se quedó mirando como se iba torpemente su rechoncho vasallo, hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta.

-Espero que ese inútil encuentre algo interesante. –Miró a Nagini. –Cuando todo esto acabe te lo podrás comer, mientras tanto habrá que aguantarle.

Voldemort se volvió a levantar para dirigirse a sus aposentos, cuando llegó allí, habló en pársel y una de las paredes se desplazó, se introdujo por ella y esperó a que se cerrara, volvió a hablar en pársel y la oscuridad dónde se encontraba fue desterrada por una pequeña luz que provenía de una sala circular dónde él hacía su conjuro para introducirse en los sueños de Ana.

La gran sala, era sencilla, no había nada en las paredes menos en una parte dónde estaba colocado como en un mural, todo el historial de Ana. En primer lugar estaba una inscripción de la profecía, después varias fotos de Ana pero cuando ya estaba en el orfanato, otras de su casa, otras de su lugar de trabajo, otras con sus amigas y ¡ahí estaba! Una foto con Marta! Voldemort se acercó a ella.

-Teniéndola en nuestras propias narices y no darnos cuenta, después de todo el trabajo que me ha costado. –Estaba furioso, la tenía tan cerca... –Por qué le pediste ayuda a ella, con el psicólogo hubiera bastado... –Sus dientes rechinaban. –Pero no te preocupes todavía, no estás del todo a salvo, todavía no pequeña...


End file.
